What A Mystery!
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Chap 2 Up! Rated for alot of swearing (on Scooby's part) and graphic violence. The Mystery Inc. gang get into their biggest mystery yet. That is, if they can survive!
1. Super Freaky Zombie Mystery

"Like, I can't wait to get to that party!" Shaggy said from the back seat.  
  
"It looks like it's gonna be fun! Right Scooby?" Velma asked.  
  
"Ruh-huh!" Scooby said, nodding.  
  
"Uh-oh gang! Hold that thought. We're almost out of gas." Fred said, looking at the fuel gauge.  
  
"Like, why do we always run out of gas at the creepiest places?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"Look! A helicopter just crashed there. Let's check it out!" Daphine said, pointing to the smoke where the chopper hit.  
  
"Okay, gang! Looks like we got ourselves another mystery!" Fred said.  
  
"Rho ray rin rell!" Scooby objected.  
  
"Not even for a Scooby-Snack?" Velma asked, holding up a box of his beloved treats.  
  
"Rod rammit! Rhokay." Scooby sighed, defeated.  
  
"Like, don't I get one too?" Shaggy asked. His request was granted.  
  
"Now let's go!" Fred said, getting out.  
  
They approached the Spencer mansion. It was dark and gloomy. But the inside held more horrors.  
  
"I never seen this place up close before." Velma said happily. "I read about this place. It was built by the late George Trevor in the early 60's for the founder of Umbrella. They make pharmaceutical products worldwide. Unfortunately, rumors began spreading about some biological super virus. Many protesters kept rallying about it, but no one believed them."  
  
"So, like, are they good or bad?" Shaggy asked confused.  
  
"Depends on what you want to believe." Velma replied.  
  
"Well, let's check out this chopper crash." Fred said, sounding almost impatient.  
  
An ominous moan, followed by gunshots and screams, was heard echoing throughout the forest.  
  
"We're going in!" Fred said, reading to open the door.  
  
"Like, no way man! Did you hear all that racket?" Shaggy laughed nervously.  
  
"Rho rucking ray!" Scooby barked in agreement.  
  
"Too, bad! We got to help who ever is in trouble!" Daphine said, getting near Fred.  
  
"Like, sounds like we're a little late!" Shaggy said.  
  
"Fine, you stay out here!" Fred said. Everyone else went in.  
  
"Like, it's cold out here, ain't it?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"Ruh huh." Scooby said solemnly.  
  
They were quiet for a moment, when noise broke the silence. It seems the chopper pilot was in a bit of a pickle.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all the two heard before demonic barking and ripping of flesh was heard.  
  
"LIKE, WAIT FOR US MAN!" Shaggy said, running.  
  
"Rhe Roo!" Scooby followed. The door slammed behind them, and that's when it began... 


	2. Scary Inspection and Monster Detection!

"Like where should we go first Scoob?" Shaggy asked, looking at the massive mansion.  
  
"Rhy ron't rho. Raybe re ran rind rhe rothers." Scooby answered, sniffing the air.  
  
"Like why all the foul-mouthed talking all the sudden?" Shaggy finally asked.  
  
"Rhecause! Rhi rensed romething rhin rhe rair. Rhy ram rho rucking rared right rhow!" Scooby said.  
  
"Like I'm scared too Scooby, but I'm not swearing up a storm." Shaggy said.  
  
"Rhats recause rho rone runderstands rhe! Rhi ran rhay rhatrever Rhi rant, rand rot rhorry." Scooby said. "Rhesides, rhi'm rhuffer rhan Rhi ract rometimes!"  
  
"So you just don't say that stuff around kids?"  
  
"Rhope." Scooby replied. "Rhets rho rhind Red rand rhe rothers."  
  
"Let's check out this dinning room." Shaggy said. He opened the door, and they walked in.  
  
"Look Scoob! Like all this left over food is just going to waste!"  
  
"Rhon't rheat rit! Rhi rhell romething rhon rit. Rhit's rinfected rho romething rad."  
  
"You smell something infected? Like, works for me man. I ain't going to die. I'm too hungry to die!" Shaggy laughed.  
  
Scooby sniffed near the door by the clock. "Rhere's rother reople rhere. Rhi ron't recognize rny rof rheese rents."  
  
"Like there's others here too? I hope they're good."  
  
"Rhey rmell riffrernt rhom rhe rest rhof rhe room. Rhey ren't rinfected, rhet."  
  
"They're not infected yet? Infected with what?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"Rhy rhon't rho. Rhut rhit's rhevile!" Scooby said, looking at the door.  
  
"Like an evil resident! Resident Evil! Pretty catchy, don't you think?" Shaggy asked.  
  
Scooby rolled his eyes, and stood up on his hind paws. He opened the door, and was taken aback by the decaying smell of dead flesh.  
  
"RHOLLY RHIT! RHOLLY RUCKING RHIT!" Scooby hollered.  
  
"What's wrong old buddy?" Shaggy asked, coming up to Scooby. He was shivering more than usual and seemed more afraid than ever.  
  
Shaggy saw the sight and went pale. A man in a police uniform was on the floor. His guts had been ripped out, and his half eaten head was halfway across the room.  
  
"Like let's get out of here!" Shaggy said.  
  
"Rhy ragree!" Scooby answered. They ran past the body and into the next room. It had a birdcage with a dead raven, and another dead body in the corner.  
  
"Like, this reminds me of that movie with the infected monkey killing everybody." Shaggy said.  
  
Scooby looked at him with narrowed eyes. This was not the time to make jokes. Scooby seemed more serious than ever, and with good reason. He knows what's going on. His sixth sense told him that something was definitely wrong here, and it wasn't a pretty sight so far. 


End file.
